


He knows how to make me feel better

by oonajosefina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anon: Can you do a ziam where zayn is really cranky cuz hes really tried but he can't sleep w/o liam & liam is helping Paul with something. The rest of the boys just wanna throw zayn at liam to stop his whining, developing a new found appreciation for Liam</p>
<p> So, yeah. I'm really tired again and this is not beta'd and I wasn't even arsed to proof read it properly but hey, yolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knows how to make me feel better

 

“Okay boys, you can go now!” A sigh of relief escaped each of the five boys’ lips, before Paul shouted again. “Oh, sorry, Liam, I actually need for a few more things. It won’t take long hopefully.”

Liam growled as he walked to sit back onto the sofa he had two seconds ago got up off. “Don’t the rest of us need to stay?” Zayn’s voice was confused and disappointed and his eyes were on his boyfriend. “No, it’s just this one thing that we need him for. He’ll be back in no time, don’t worry.”

“Fine.” Zayn snapped as he walked out of the room and straight out of the building and into the car. The rest of the boys, except for Liam, followed him and changed concerned looks with each other.

“You ok, Zaynie?” Niall asked with a cheerful tone as he sat down next to his mate. “You seem a bit out of it.” Zayn just glared at his blonde friend before looking out of the window again. Harry lifted his eyebrows and Niall looked at Louis desperately, his eyes begging for the oldest member to say something. “Zayn, he’ll be back soon, no need to be a whiny bitch about it.”

“I know. Just tired. Could you shut the hell up now, please and could we _please_ go get something to eat on our way? I seriously don’t feel like having any of your cooking today.” Niall was about to point out that he might as well cook himself, but Harry managed to slap his hand in front of the Irish boy’s mouth in time and spoke. “Yeah. Sure thing. What do you want?” Zayn just shrugged, still staring out of the window, so the others agreed to get McDonald’s since that way they could just go to the drive thru.

 

The boys had already finished eating when they got to the hotel and made their way up to the top floor and entered their room. Niall, Harry and Louis were chatting cheerfully whereas Zayn was walking in silence and staring at the floor. The boys had tried cheering him up but had soon given up; The Bradford boy was stubborn and claimed to be tired and that he wanted to be left alone.

It was hard to let him be, though, since the whole band shared a big hotel room and there were no separate bedrooms. The other three were sitting on the sofas in the living area, while Zayn was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed and staring at the screen of his phone.

“Hey, Zayn, we’re gonna play. Would you mind joining us so we’d have teams?” Niall shouted from the other end of the room and Zayn looked up. Without a word he got up and walked to the living area, sat down onto an empty sofa, isolated from the others. “Pass me a controller, will you?” He mumbled and Niall threw one at him, not really even arsed to aim properly. Zayn didn’t even bother thanking him, just started staring at the TV blankly.

The teams were Harry and Niall against Zayn and Louis. Louis had shot the other two a fiery look but finally accepted his loss – there would be no way to separate Niall and Harry when it came to gaming.

The game was just another typical battle game, not a hard one but Zayn was not doing well. After just fifteen minutes Louis was close to losing his temper. From between gritted teeth he hissed to Zayn. “Just go to bed, have wank, fucking anything. You’re not making this any easier for me, I might as well play alone against those two. Just _go_ , please.”

Zayn looked at him and opened his mouth to say something but finally settled with shooting him one fierce look as he stomped to the bathroom. Soon, the boys could hear the shower being turned on and paused the game.

“Wow.” It was all Niall could say, and the other two boys knew exactly what he meant. “I know. And I know that we shouldn’t lose our temper with him but he’s just so damn _frustrating_ , like what the hell have we ever done to him?” Louis’ voice was heated and the annoyance was obvious on his face. Harry nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I know. He just needs Liam so much, it’s like he can’t go a day without him. Especially a tough one like today, that’s for sure.”

“Poor fella. Wonder how Liam stands him though?” Harry and Louis pondered Niall’s question for a while in silence. “Yeah. Guess… I guess Zayn’s different around him, or then maybe he’s used to it. I dunno. But they’re so smitten, guess they could never really snap at each other, you know what I mean?” Harry spoke quietly and thoughtfully and Louis nodded slowly. “Yep. Guess it’s true love right there, gentlemen” he said solemnly as he switched off the Xbox with the remote and started flicking through the TV channels instead.

 

Soon, Zayn walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and walked to his bed where he also had his suitcases. The other three focused on the TV as he pulled on a clean t-shirt and joggers and hopped onto his bed.

“You ‘bout to sleep?” Harry tried to keep his voice as soft as he could, but Zayn still looked rather pissed off as he answered. “Trying.” “Want us to shut up?” “Would be too much to ask, wouldn’t it?” The bitterness was clear in Zayn’s tone as he pulled the duvet over his ears. Harry rolled his eyes at Niall who smirked. They kept watching a crappy show on the TV, every now and then taking a quick glance at Zayn who was still scrolling through his phone, probably texting someone. They kept the noise down despite knowing that Zayn wasn’t trying to sleep, still not wanting to disturb him.

 

After about fifteen or so minutes, Zayn hopped off his bed and nearly sprinted to the door. At the second he reached it, it opened and in came Liam, who straight away found himself cradled inside his loving boyfriend’s arms and drowned in kisses.

“I missed you. I’m just so tired and knew I couldn’t sleep without you, Li. Seriously, can you please come to bed with me, I just want to sleep and can’t without you next to me.” The three boys heard Zayn muttering to Liam and heard Liam answer as well. “Of course, of course babe, just let me take a super mega quick shower, I’ll be there in three minutes, swear. I missed you too, I was so tired too but Paul really needed me.”

Zayn sighed, kissed Liam once more and walked back to sit on the sofa. “I’m sorry about being snappy, lads.” His voice was quiet and they could see that he really did feel bad about his behaviour, so they all nodded and smiled at him and Louis reached to pat his knee. “’S okay, we all know what it’s like, at least to some degree.” Zayn nodded. “Yeah, but it doesn’t give me the right to bitch about it.” “Oh just shut up, Z.”

Zayn let out a quiet relieved laugh and leaned against the back of the sofa. “I just love him like so much.” “Yeah, and we can tell that he loves you, even more if possible.” Zayn lifted one eyebrow at Harry’s statement. “What d’ya mean?” “Puts up with you, even all cranky and shite, that’s some love there” Niall explained with a grin before Harry could, causing Zayn to sigh. “Yeah, well… Guess he just knows how to make me feel better.” The boys weren’t sure what to say to that without sounding dirty minded so they just nodded and hummed to show that they agreed.

At that, Liam walked out of the bathroom and changed swiftly into clean boxers and a t-shirt. “Oh well, good night lads, thanks for not hating me too much.” Zayn smiled as he got up, stretched his arms and yawned. Then he walked to Liam and hugged him tightly and then pulled him down onto his bed with him.

Out of the corner of their eyes the boys could see them snuggle tightly together, and heard them whisper their good nights and love yous into each other’s ears. Shortly after that, the sound of their even breaths filled the room and the rest of the band decided it was bedtime as well and found their ways to their beds.

“G’night, boys.” Niall hummed, already drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)xx


End file.
